


Am I Broken?

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Jesse helps you, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Jesse McCree helps y/n After walking in on her having a mental breakdown.





	Am I Broken?

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing down how I felt when I get like this and figured I'd make it a one shot.

It was hard to breathe. You were gasping over and over again but each time felt like less and less air was actually making it into your lungs. The feeling that nothing was alright was laying thick over top of you, making your ears ring loud. You had no clue when you had started crying or how long it had been since you fell over onto your side to the floor.

The tunnel vision was enough to make you feel sick to your stomach but you could only gag. But that didn't stop you from drooling. Cold was the air around you, making you shiver and curl up into the fetal position. It was dark but you remembered leaving the lamp on in the room. It felt as if you had no control over your body and you would do anything in your power to make this feeling stop. Suicide crossed your mind but you couldn't move. If you moved, something bad would happen. Your heart was beating so fast, you were sure it would explode.

_Darlin?_

Everything was falling apart and you were unable to do anything to stop it. It was so loud yet quiet at the same. Paralyzed, you could only just lay there. The darkness was grabbing at you and you mustered enough strength to jerk away from it. Words didn't come easily to you at the moment but you managed to get a few out.

"Don't! Go 'way!" You couldn't even hear yourself speaking, how was that possible when it was silent around you? Or was it loud? Your mind couldn't process anything anymore accept terror, the fear of losing control and of gaining control only to lose it in the worst way. You thought you heard your name being whispered. Eyes twitching a few times, you felt yourself being lifted up by the darkness. There was a weak attempt to struggle against it. But wait...

This darkness was warm. 

Something was different about this darkness. It wasn't as thick. Your heart was starting to calm down, so was your breathing. Slowly, the darkness started to lighten up. Your eyes looked up and slowly, McCree was fading into view. Your eyes looked up into his and he smiled.

"There she is." His voice was so soft, "Come back to me, darlin. That's it."

"J-Jess...?"

"I've got you, you're safe. Just relax, alright?" He was holding you in his arms and rocking back and forth. Jesse started humming softly and you felt your body slowly untense and go limp. Eyes closing, you knew you were safe now and gave into sleep.

...

When McCree found you in your panicked state, he knew exactly how you were feeling. He had been there plenty of times but he never had anyone to pull him back to reality in a healthy way. 

"Darlin?"

His hands reached out and gently touched your trembling body. You jerked away, he was expecting it.

"Don't! Go 'way!" Your voice was soft and quiet, it almost went unheard, had he not been listening closely for a reaction. Slowly, he lifted you up. The trail of saliva was wiped away from your cheek and neck with his serape and he brought you close to his chest. A long time passed before your eyes moved to look up into his.

"There she is." Jesse made sure his voice was soft, "Come back to me, darlin. That's it."

"J-Jess...?"

"I've got you, you're safe. Just relax, alright?" He started to hum a tune to a sing he barely remembered hearing his mother singing when he was very young. He could feel when you drifted off to sleep. He knew how exhausted you'd be after this episode. Sometimes it would take a week or more to get back in a healthy state of mind after having a panic attack as bad as this. 

But McCree was glad to pick you up and get you comfortable in bed. After you were dressed in your pajamas and tucked in, he watched over you while running his fingers through your hair.

"I'm here, y/n. I always will be."


End file.
